Marlin
'''Marlin '''was the male tribute from District 4 in the 76th Hunger Games. A meek and nonthreatening tribute, Marlin was the least dangerous tribute in his alliance. He was a member of the Career pack and one of the bigger threats in the arena. Biography Marlin lived in District 4 prior to the 76th Hunger Games and trained for the The Hunger Games, alongside his fellow district members. Unlike most careers, he was reaped for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Marlin is was late to the training station to meet the other careers. While there, he gets in a fight with the District 10 Male, losing and embarassing himself. Interview Marlin blows his interview, getting boo'd off stage and being further humiliated. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Marlin runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. When he arrives, he hides in the shadows. He cuts Laila's hand, and gets in a fight with her. Marlin ends up losing the fight, and is later punished by Aristides for it, earning a scar to the face. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games form an alliance. The alliance at first includes Copper and Raini from District 1, Aristides and his district partner Juniper from District 2, Marlin and Marina from District 4, and the District 10 Male. Tensions with Allies Marlin attempts to make friends with his allies, talking to Raini about his night terrors. Him and Marina's relationship grows stronger, causing him to get in a fight with Copper for his lack of care for Marina, who had gone missing. Tensions reach a boiling point though when Raini is killed on the third day by poisoning. He yet again attempts to beat up Copper, but is restrained. Death A few days into the Games, the careers are attacked by the group of anti-careers. During the fight, Marlin attacks Colic, who leads him straight into the waiting arms of Saito, who ends up slitting Marlin's throat from behind. Overall, Marlin placed 12th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Marlin is a bronze skinned boy, who stands at 5' 9" tall, has slanted shoulders and toned arms, a thick torso with no muscle tone, and toned legs. His blonde hair is short and wavy, and is crazy and unkempt. He has a long face, a roughly shaped jaw with hollow cheeks, and small ears. His eyebrows are plucked, and his deep-set, bright eyes are blue. His nose is thin and he has broad lips. His particularly noticeable features are his skin tone, and his scar from Aristides. Personality Marlin shows up as a timid, nervous wreck of a tribute. He is unable to calm down and his anxiety causes him much grief before the games. As he gets more battle hardened though, Marlin begins to toughen up, daring to fight Copper, a tribute who intimidated him in training. In his final moments, Marlin finally seemed to be a career, fearlessly taking on a larger Colic before his death. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Marlin has access to almost every resource, as he and his allies hold control over the Cornucopia supplies. Known possessions of the Careers include food, water, medicine, night vision glasses, and weapons of all sorts. Throughout the games, Marlin favored a sword as his weapon, though he failed to achieve any kills with it. Trivia * Marlin is 5'9" and weighs 155 pounds. * His trainig score is 7, with an odds of winning of 12-1. * He survived 5 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:District 4 Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Victims of Saito Keitaro Category:Deaths by Knife Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games